mariocreepypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Mario World (Creepypasta)
Mario World is most creepiest video in video game history, It started with Nintendo Presents but in left up sided, after few seconds it makes a weird red text, people thought that it is minor glitch, then the game started, but it says "MARIO WORLD" on red text, and there's no mario and background on the moving world, on some seconds, the music started to low pitched, at the middle of the music, the title and blocky thing started to roll alittle and background's constant started to getting high and the music are glitched, after the glitched music, the blur of blocky thing and title are increasing, and the background started to being like rainbow and then, it closed, then the introduction started, before the text appears, background turned into blood, trees are messed, floor like hacked with bubbles, and mario completely screwed, it shows the mashed up text, after flash of it, it says "no" repeatley but with some lines mashed up with. it wil start level normally but without text and music. when the level started, the music and floor are normal but background is from New Super Mario Bros. then mario running endless, then after some seconds the background and music are started to change and again, after few seconds the background and floor are screwed, and the music started to make sound like pop, after some seconds, it glitched mario, floor and background, and music are screwed, at this time there's like dark hole that absorbed the level, after that, the world level has now text, but the background are 1/4 black, and the text says "LOSE YOUR HOPE NOW" when the level started, it gives creepy music, background are red, floor and mario are black, at this time it freezes mario so he cant move, and he disappers for few seconds then he came back, and he can move after few seconds, he found that yoshi killed by blade, people will say that "WHY YOSHI?!", then the background turns into blood again, mario started to move like a wave, then text flashes it says "YOU COULD NOT SAVE ME", the world level appeared, it's now 1/2 dark and the background's constant is now high, the text says "Luigi, Luigi, Luigi, Luigi" when the level started, the level seems like normal but the music is wind, then mario jumps note block 4 times, and demon luigi appeared, when mario hits the note block, luigi is getting near, after final hit, everything started to be red black except mario and pirahana plant, and its giving again glitched music, the pipe appeared, when mario entered the pipe, the plant are started to kill him and eat him brutallity, at this time, there were no backgrounds, just mario and circle thing, the text says "the home what is for you" after that, eyeless mario started to running, bowser and bowser jr have got killed, after they appeared mario got appeared and he killed, and finally, eyeless mario is walking on the title screen This article is made by User:NourGodly1592